creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Wecker
Hallo lieber Leser. Es freut mich, dass du deinen Weg hierher gefunden hast. Ich möchte dir heute eine Geschichte erzählen, die ihren Anfang in meiner Kindheit nahm. Wenn du das hier liest, mag es sein, dass du mich für einen Angsthasen hältst. Vielleicht hast du auch recht. Ich möchte die Möglichkeit, damals überreagiert zu haben, auch wirklich absolut nicht ausschließen. Aber der Reihe nach. Zunächst müssen wir einige Jahre in der Zeit zurückreisen. Ich war damals in der siebten oder achten Klasse, ganz genau weiß ich es nicht mehr. Wenn die Weihnachtszeit kam, hatten wir immer ein klassenweites Wichteln. Für den Fall das du mit dem Konzept des Wichtelns nicht vertraut bist: Jeder schreibt seinen Namen auf einen Zettel und legt ihn anschließend in einen kleinen Behälter. Bei uns war das traditionell eine kleine Weihnachtsmannmütze. Wenn jeder seinen Zettel abgegeben hatte, wurde die Mütze erneut herumgereicht, diesmal um einen Namen herauszuziehen. Der gezogene Name bestimmte die Person, der man ein Geschenk machen sollte, beziehungsweise musste. Durch dieses Verfahren sollte sichergestellt werden, dass der Beschenkte nicht wusste, wer ihn beglückt hatte. Zumindest theoretisch. Ich meine, wir alle waren Kinder. Und die meisten von uns eben auch neugierig oder einfach nicht in der Lage, ein kleines Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. So wusste spätestens am Tag X des Auspackens jeder, von wem sein Geschenk stammte. Und wer zu den unbeliebten Kindern vielleicht ein bisschen zu nett war, der wurde eben für ein paar Tage Ziel unserer Alphamännchen. Die zweite und normalerweise einzige Regel, an die sich jeder hielt, war die Vorgabe, nichts zu schenken, was mehr als 5 Euro kostete. Das resultierte darin, dass die Geschenke eigentlich jedes Jahr eine Variation der folgenden Dinge waren: Große Schokoweihnachtsmänner, kleine Schokofiguren, wie Tannenbäume, Elfen und so etwas, einfache Naschereien und diese zum Schreien dämliche, kitschige, schlecht verarbeitete Deko, die eigentlich niemand mag, aber die man trotzdem immer mal wieder in der ein oder anderen Fensterbank sieht. Naja, wenn den Müll niemand kaufen würde, würde er ja vermutlich auch nicht mehr produziert, oder? Um so überraschter wurde ich, als ich damals mein Geschenk auspackte. Ein Multifunktionswecker. Ein kleiner, weißer Kasten mit digitalem Display, einer Temperatur- und Datumsanzeige so wie einer Auswahl aus verschiedenen Songs zum wecken, wie etwa „Happy Birthday“ oder „We wish you a merry Christmas“ und noch ein paar andere, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnere. Diese Lieder konnte der Wecker etwa in einer Qualität wiedergeben, wie diese Grußkarten, die beim Aufklappen ein Lied abspielen, bis man sie wieder schließt. Ohne Gesang. Das mag jetzt zugegebenermaßen nicht so toll klingen, aber da wir zu dieser Zeit noch keine Smartphones hatten und mein Handy echt verdammt beschissen war, fand ich das einfach total super. Außerdem konnte die weiße Oberfläche beim Wecken in verschiedenen Farben leuchten. Und natürlich wunderte ich mich über dieses Geschenk. Das Ding kostete sehr wahrscheinlich deutlich mehr als die vorgegebenen 5 Euro. Mein erster Impuls war mich zu fragen, ob das Mädchen, das mir dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, mich vielleicht mochte, doch ich verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Ich bin nicht die Art von Person, die Mädchen normalerweise gut finden. Heute frage ich mich, ob sie das Ding nicht doch einfach nur loswerden wollte. Bereits nach zwei Tagen war der Wecker nicht mehr voll funktionsfähig. Es begann damit, dass zunächst einzelne Teile der digitalen Anzeige einfach nicht mehr aufleuchten wollten. So sah die 8 plötzlich genau so aus wie eine Neun, was allerdings noch vertretbar war, da es auf die eine Minute normalerweise ohnehin nicht ankommt. Es wurde jedoch immer schlimmer, bis die Minutenanzeige schon nach einer Woche nicht mehr lesbar war. Ich fand das sehr schade, nahm mir damals aber noch vor, das Teil irgendwann zu reparieren, oder reparieren zu lassen. Ich entfernte die Batterien, um meine WiiMotes damit zu füttern, stellte den Wecker ins Regal und vergaß ihn dort, einige Jahre lang. Es passierte einige Monate, bevor ich auszog. Die Schule war vorbei, und ich hatte meinen ersten eigenen Job, ein freiwilliges Jahr als Altenpfleger, vor ein paar Monaten angetreten. Ich hatte mit meinen Eltern nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis, weswegen ich außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten eher nachtaktiv war, um ihnen so viel wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. In der schlechten Entschuldigung einer Häuseransammlung, die sich Ort schimpfte, und in der ich das Pech hatte, mit ihnen bisher mein komplettes Leben festzusitzen, war ohnehin nichts los. Genau genommen gab es in dieser Einöde nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, abends noch irgendwo hin zu gehen, also hockte ich, wie üblich, bis nach Mitternacht am Rechner und zockte irgendwas, vermutlich World of Warcraft oder League of Legends oder sonst irgendwas, was ich zu menschlichen Zeiten mit meinen Freunden machen konnte, ohne die grausame Busverbindung managen zu müssen. Besagte Freunde waren zwar schon längst offline, aber da ich aus bereits genannten Gründen den halben Tag verpennt hatte, war ich auch noch zu wach um mich einfach hinzulegen. Ich beschloss also, mir noch ein Bier zu holen, und legte anschließend meine Beine zum abstützen in das Regal, das direkt neben meinem Schreibtisch stand. Aus Langeweile schaukelte ich meinen Stuhl hin und her, indem ich mich mit den Füßen immer wieder leicht von der Regalplatte abstieß. Das ganze war genau so lange lustig, bis ich die Platte versehentlich aus ihrer Halterung trat. Und als sie schließlich schräg auf die Platte unter ihr stürzte und jeglicher Inhalt mehr oder weniger gewaltsam gegen die Regalaußenwand geschleudert wurde, begann es plötzlich. Ein deutlich hörbares Dudeln mit der Melodie von „Happy Birthday“ klang aus dem Haufen, der soeben gegen das Holz geknallt war. Verwirrt griff ich in all dem Zeug herum, was ich über die Jahre gesammelt, aber nie weggeworfen hatte. Ich empfand das Geräusch als unfassbar nervig und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was es von sich geben könnte, da ich den Wecker längst vollkommen vergessen hatte. Dann fand ich ihn. Den kleinen, weißen Würfel. Das Display komplett leer, fleißig vor sich hin dudelnd. Erleichtert, die Störquelle gefunden zu haben, bevor das Teil meine Eltern wecken konnte, suchte ich nach einem Schalter oder Knopf, von dem ich vermutete, dass er den Wecker bei dem Aufprall angeschaltet hatte. Als ich keinen fand griff ich zum Batteriefach, um die Stromzufuhr zu unterbrechen.. doch da waren keine Batterien. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um die Situation zu verstehen, doch dann realisierte ich, dass ich einen Wecker ohne jede Stromzufuhr in den Händen hielt, der mit einem komplett leeren Display eine Weckmelodie abspielte, mitten in der Nacht. Als mir dann klar wurde, dass ich keine logische Erklärung für das hatte, was gerade passierte, bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich wusste nur zwei Dinge: Ich musste dieses Ding loswerden, und diese verdammte Melodie sollte endlich aufhören!! Zwar hatte ich in Physik nie aufgepasst, aber das sich Elektronik und Wasser nicht gerade so verstanden, war auch mir kein Geheimnis. Ich rannte ins Bad, mittlerweile war es mir auch völlig egal, ob ich jemanden wecken könnte, oder nicht. Ich warf den Wecker in die Badewanne und drehte den Hahn auf. Erst geschah nichts, doch dann wurde der Ton tiefer, langgezogener. Die ganze Melodie klang irgendwie.. sterbend. Jetzt wurde es mir endgültig zu viel. Ich riss das Fenster auf und schleuderte den Wecker mit voller Kraft auf die menschenleere Straße. Mit einem klagenden Dudeln flog er durch die Nacht. Erst, als er auf der Straße zerschellte, verstummte auch endlich diese verdammte Melodie. Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss ich das Fenster wieder, in der Hoffnung, für das, was sich eben ereignete, irgendeine logische Erklärung zu finden, wenn ich mich erst beruhigt habe, doch ich konnte keine finden. In der folgenden Nacht kam es zu einem Ortsweiten Stromausfall, weil irgendein Teil in dem Verteilerkasten in unserer Straße explodiert oder geplatzt ist. Ein Zufall? Vielleicht. Aber ich bin froh, diesen Wecker in jener Nacht aus dem Haus geschleudert zu haben. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Klassische Pasta